Maximum Ride Fanfic Experation Date
by W-I-N-G-E-D-C-H-I-L-D-1348
Summary: Warning: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE FINNISHED FANG! MY STORY TAKES PLACE IN BETWEEN FANG AND ANGEL!  SOMEONE IN FANG'S NEW FLOCK GOT AN EXPERATION DATE AND THEY NEED TO FIND MAX TO HELP THEM.   I WROTE THIS BEFORE I DIDNT MIND DYLAN


DISCLAIMER: I OWN **_NOTHING_** EVRYTHING BELONGS TO JAMES PATTERSON.

WARNING: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER FANG AND BEFORE ANGEL DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU FINNISHED FANG! NO CHEATING!

This is my third story posted but the first story was my friend's  
if you like this story cheak out these other stories: Maximum Blogger, and Whats so bad about a rock?  
Maximum Blogger was my friends story and Whats so bad about a rock? is mine (i didn't name it)  
HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY!

* * *

_**MPOV**_

My flock (minus fang) and I were heading north to Arizona. We are going to be at moms in about ten minutes. I am so excited I have not seen my mom or my half sister, Ella in about two months. Well I guess angel was reading my thoughts " It is OK if you go ahead to your mom's house we'll catch up" I have never been so happy that angel butted into my thoughts.

I was at my mom's in about two minutes, but something was wrong. As soon as my mom's house came into view I noticed something else in here back yard, Jeb's helicopter. I thought about going in by myself but I knew that if there were other white coats I would be in trouble so I decided to wait.

About six minutes later my flock (minus fang) got here. They all noticed the helicopter and stayed silent (except for Iggy) "Guys what's going on? Why is everyone so quiet?" Nudge told him "Jeb's here and we don't know who else is in his jet..." "It's a helicopter" Gazzy corrected "whatever, it's in the back yard." Nudge gave Gazzy the evil eye; I must say I trained her well.

_**FPOV**_

I have just finished gathering my flock. The oldest in my flock is Brit, she is about 17 and she can morph into anything at will even things what aren't alive. Then the next oldest is this really cool guy he has like the coolest hair, oh wait that's me. Okay so next, well actually I'll wait until the end to talk about him. Then there is Jen, she is 12 and she can teleport anywhere in the world. Then there is Max (this max is a GUY) he is 9 and he can control things with his Mind a little like nudge but he can control more than just metals. Then finally there is J.T he can turn invisible, but not just that he can turn things that he touches invisible too.

Okay back to the third oldest, it's Dylan. Yeah I know, weird. I wouldn't have let him in but I figure that if he is here he can't be with Max's flock.

**_IPOV_**

We haven't run into Jeb in a while but just in case Gazzy and I made a plan. " Okay guys Gazzy and I have a plan, Nudge comes with me around the front, Max and Angel go around the back, and Gazzy stays in the air incase more white coats come. What do you guys think?" "I'm in" Max says almost immediately "sure" I hear Angel's voice in my mind, that still kinda creeps me out. And finally Nudge says yes and my plan is on its way.

-Nudge and I went around front, and pulled open the door. Inside I heard Ella and Jeb having a conversation about wait for it, wait for it, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS. I'm sorry but I busted out laughing, and so did Nudge.

**_GPOV_**

I AM SOO BOARD. All I've been doing for the last twenty minutes is hover over the house. Ugh, just then that was my last straw a bird pooped on me, my own brethren. I'm offended. That's it I'm going in I'm not going to miss all of the action to get pooped on by my cousin. And if there were any more white coats they would be here already. So I went inside the front door and I saw Iggy and Nudge laughing. WHAT THE FRENCH-FRIES?

**_APOV_**

Max is distracted so I had to lead the way. I opened the back door and I saw Jeb, and so did max she charged inside towards Jeb but then I noticed that he was just talking to Ella and ran in after her. I caught and basically Texted her in my mind immediately she stopped and hid.

I saw Gazzy looking confused staring at the wall. I could not see what is on the other side so I read his mind, Nudge and Iggy were there laughing. I sent Max another mind TXT and we went over to Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy. But on the way Jeb spotted us.

**_MPOV_**

Yeah you know the dads how some dads don't let you stay up late or eat junk food, well Jeb kept me in a dog crate and let them feed me bird seeds, haha I think I win.

Jeb spotted me and Angel. Then he called something out that really annoyed me "all children who are 2% avian please come here." with that all of us stood up and walked towards Jeb, all of us on our toes ready to fight. Just then my mom walked out of her room, noticed me, and then about two seconds later she ran over and hugged me. She said "hi" to the rest of the flock (minus fang because HE WASNT HERE). I guess she forgot Jeb was here, then she explained "Jeb is here to..." Jeb butted in "Where is Dylan?" he is really getting on my nerves today, not that he doesn't every time we see him. "Joined fangs flock" I answered, Jeb's mouth hung open, but my mom continued as if she was never interrupted "ask you for your help, one of the members of Fangs new flock is unstable" Jeb continued "She is experiment XK2p4j9 of the new brand of mutants or as she likes to be called, Jen she can unknowingly speed up expiration dates of mutants around her."

-_**FPOV**_

My flock... Well were more of a clan or something like that cause only me and Dylan can fly. Lately some of my clan members have been acting weird. Dylan can barely get up the energy to fly the length of a normal mans jog, wow who ever knew that I'd care about I guy who tried to steal Max from me. Okay, and Jen has been twitching like she's got a tick or something. So I called them over here "Dylan and Jen come over here"

Once they were here, I asked them if they had found a set of numbers anywhere on their necks, they laughed but I was serious. Then Dylan called out "I never knew you cared about my number, I can write it down if you'd like." he is making me really mad today "No dude I'm serious, there's this thing called an expiration date, kinda like on spoiled milk, so you like spoiled milk will at one point have numbers written on your neck, it shows up close to the date." Jen's jaw dropped open, "Can you check the back of my neck?" they said simultaneously.

Honestly I didn't want to know I already lost (well more like left) one flock and now I don't want to lose this one. But they had a right to know. I checked Jen first, she was clean, no numbers. Next is Dylan, even though I don't like him I don't want him to have an expiration date. And there it was on the back of his neck 3/6/11. I could not believe it "Dylan I am so sorry but, it says 3/6/11" Dylan had a shocked look on his face " that's like two and a half weeks what are we going to do?" I have been waiting to say this since I left "find Max's flock" I continued "she was planning to visit her moms this week maybe we can find them and ask them to help"

-**_NPOV_**

Okay so Iggy, Max, Angel, and Gazzy probably already explained this, and I'm late in the story but, I feel left out because I haven't gotten a "Point Of View" yet.

This is the funnies thing ever, I have never laughed so hard in my LIFE. Okay so, Iggy and I walked in the front door all ready to fight and everything. We hid behind a wall so that Jeb couldn't see us. Iggy and I had our ears open (more him then me) for anything odd. And just then we heard a conversation about Spongebob, Spongebob. I believe the conversation went something like this, "So Jeb I hear you know a lot about mutants." he answered quickly" well we have changed the term to..." "Jeb is there a real spongebob or is he like DOBBY and FAKE?" she asked "well actually spongebob is real he was based off of one of our first experiments. You were right on the last part, DOBBY ISNT REAL HE IS COMPLETELY FAKE." that when we busted out laughing, it reminded me of my friend back at one of the normal schools we were at we stopped there right after Dylan left. They were always fighting about Dobby, but I guess our friend WAS RIGHT DOBBY ISNT REAL BUT, SPONGEBOB IS!

**_MPOV_**

I can't believe this Fang and his new flock are I danger, even thigh he left the flock; he is still part of our family. We have to find him and help him or else...

"Don't worry we have an eye on fang, it is a new experiment we have been working on, all well right now he's coming here" Jeb said quickly. For a second I was relived then I got angry "You knew where fang was and you didn't tell me?" he looked offended "Well, I wasn't the only one!" and he glared at Angel. "She told me his location and I have had someone following him for the past few days." At this point I have had it "ANGEL WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? FANG WAS PART OF OUR FLOCK AND YOU MIGHT HAVE CAUSED HIM TO HAVE HIS EXPIRATION DATE, YOU STUPID FREAK OF NATURE! AND STAY OUT OF MY MIND" honestly right now if she even tried to read my mind I wouldn't care because it is the same thing that I am yelling.

-**_APOV_**

I AM GOOD! I KNEW THAT FANG WAS WITH JEN, I NEVER LIKED HIM! But, to bad Dylan joined that flock I liked him. All well, got a go control people, BYE.

**_FPOV_**

We are flying south to find the flock. We should be there in about a half hour. Brit turned into a car and is carrying Dylan, Max, and Jen. Once we get to the house and talk to the flock we can work together and find a cure. I can't believe I am trying so hard to help a guy who liked Max (the girl).

Well I guess it's true time really flies when you are flying at about 120 mph to Arizona. It felt like it was only two minutes, all well I'm not complaining. I landed about half a mile ways from the house to wait for my new flock. They were here in about five minutes, then I jumped in the car and we headed for the house.

**_GPOV_**

I can't believe what I am hearing, fang was one of us. Do you know how hard it is to find another mutant to replace him, well let's just say you can't just find them walking on the street. I'm kinda mad at him for leaving, but I understand, he left to help the flock.

Ok this is getting weird right as I was thinking about him guess who walks in. FANG3! But behind him walked in a new flock. Jeb almost fell backwards when he saw them, then he ran out f the room.

_**MPOV**_

I have good news and bad news. The good news is Fangs here, but the bad news is that he has a new flock. And the even worse news, it looks like whoever is the expiration dates is in my mom's house. But I don't care right now, I run over and hug fang, and so does my flock.

Then I realized HE'S HERE. And that's when I punched him in the gut. He hunched over in pain. "I probably deserved that" he said "PROBABLY?" I yelled. "Max let me explain, Dylan got his expiration date and I thought you might help." I am so mad at Fang but, I am kinda feel that I should help Dylan "Sure, Jeb is right over there"

-As Fangs flock started walking towards Jeb he took a step back and yelled "STOP RIGHT THERE". I could see who he was yelling at; it was the girl right behind fang she looked like she couldn't be older than twelve. "Everyone but Jen, come over here now." no one argued, there was a tone of urgency in his voice. "Jen, this is very important, you have to drink this" he tossed her a green mixture from his bag. She hesitated for a moment but then she drank it. Immediately she collapsed.

"Don't worry she should wake up in about an hour and a half, while she is asleep she is not dangerous." "What do you mean dangerous?" asked the oldest of the group. "She can unknowingly cause expiration dates. Have any of you gotten them, because there is only one cure." I almost forgot he didn't hear that Dylan got his expiration date. "I did, what is the cure?" called out Dylan.

"You have to crawl under a rock and stay there for the next twenty-seven and a half years." I'm sorry but, now I busted out laughing, this remind me of my friends, back at normal school (They also had wings). "Okay" and with that Dylan left. "So Jeb, why was Jen unstable?" asked the youngest member of fangs flock. "She was mutated at her current age, so she didn't mutate properly."

_**NPOV**_

We all said good bye to Jeb, and then he left with Jen, but surprise, surprise Angel wanted to go with them and join the school. Then, Fang finally introduced his flock "The oldest in my flock is Brit, she is about 17 and she can morph into anything at will even things what aren't alive. Then there is Max (this max is a GUY) he is 9 and he can control things with his mind. Then finally there is J.T he can turn invisible, but not just that he can turn things that he touches invisible too."

Then I had a great idea, " Max..." both max's turned " I mean the GIRL, and Fang come over here." they both came and I told them my idea "why don't we combine the flocks" they both nodded in agreement. Then they called everyone over here "Guys, we are all now one flock, and if you don't like that, the door is right over their" Max yelled. No one even moved a muscle; I guess that was a good sign. The flock (:0) PLUS FANG:0) and :0) MINUS ANGEL :0) ) and three new members are all back together and ready to fight.


End file.
